Checkmate
by The Origami Child
Summary: In the Trancy's chess tournament, the winner will get whatever they want. What does the winner want and what does the loser have to give? A mature yaoi. There are somethings that would not be suitable for young people. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Invitation

"My Lord, you have been invited to go to the Trancy's estate. There will be a party and a chess tournament. It will be hosted on January 1st would you be interested in attending?" I asked as I served young master his tea. Ciel was sitting at his desk facing the window. I looked outside from the window hoping to see what he was seeing.

"I could care less about Trancy, or a party, but a chess game tournament would be appealing," sighing Ciel took a sip from his tea cup. He continued to look outside. He was searching for something or someone. The thought of him looking for someone disgusted me.

"I will announce to them that you will be coming." I bowed and left Ciel with his thoughts. As I shut the door behind me I told the fellow servants to please watch the house. I ran to the Trancy's estate with that sour taste still in my throat. I was about to knock on the door, then it opened. "Sebastian, the real ringleader behind the Queen's pet dog, I assume lord Phantomhive will be attending," as soon as Claude said this he licked his lips, a trait that must have rubbed off from his master.

"You have assumed correctly, I am also sorry to tell you that on my way here I have accidentally killed exactly eight spiders and about to kill another one a very large and black one."

"Please I know that you cannot, must I bring up that I was the one that let you escape from the Trancy estate in minimal damage? Your lord owes me his life to me and you owe me a part of yours," as Claude said this I felt his hand on my face, then slowly his hand fell on my neck.

I slapped away his hand. "Disgusting, to think that something as low as you has touched my face. All of my being belongs solely to my master and lord Ciel" As I said this Claude began to laugh, another disturbing trait that he had learned from his even more disturbing master.

"Claude! Who are you laughing with?" I looked up to see Alois peer out from the window. He suddenly vanished and following his disappearance I heard glasses breaking. "Claude I need you to clean up this mess that Hannah made! Hurry Claude!" cried an impatient Alois as he again peered outside the window. A spoiled child.

"My master is always imposing on me. I must now take my leave. Good bye Sebastian and good night. I will see you this Saturday then. I will be looking forward to seeing you and your master then." With that Claude closed the door. I began my journey home with an even sourer taste in my throat.


	2. A Heart Shaped Pain

I returned to the Phantom estate. The taste is now gone. I walked to the young master's room, as I opened the door I saw him still looking outside the window. As I came closer I saw that he was not looking out the window, but looking at the inside of a locket. The locket was in a heart shape and inside showed a picture of Elizabeth. As soon as I saw this I took a step back and a new taste had entered my mouth.

"Young master, I have recently told the Trancy's of your arrival. Young master?" as I said this I looked and saw my master's gaze still held captive in that heart shaped cell. "Young mast-"

"I heard you the first time Sebastian," Ciel closed the locket as he said this.

"Are you having troubles with Lady Elizabeth? I you are ever in need of my advice I will do my best to serve you."

"If I remember correctly Sebastian I made you my butler not my consoler."

"My apologies young master," I said this and excused myself from his room. There I walked into my room. I sat down on my bed.

"Purr?" I saw Ciel awakening from his hiding spot behind my pillow.

"Sorry to have awakened you, now a days I am not quite a hell of butler," I said this with a sigh. "The young master's affection towards lady Elizabeth seems to be growing with every passing day. As she moves into his heart, his ambition for revenge and I are pushed out. I cannot do anything for a butler cannot advise his master. As his butler I can only watch after him."

"Purrr..." said my Ciel as he rubbed his head on my leg. I began stroking his head wishing that I could stroke the real Ciel's head.

"Ciel, my Ciel I am sorry to have named you after such a cold master. Although his coldness is not new how I deal with it is new. My precious Ciel."

"Hiss!" Someone was listening in on our conversation.


	3. Cattish

"Shhh. Quiet my kitty. All will be well. Go to sleep." I knew who the intruder was simply by the weight of the shoe on the floor and how the person walked. Bard, I have known for a while that master Ciel had be sending spies on me. As my Ciel fell fast asleep I covered the kitten with a blanket. "How you toy with a mouse, is how my master toys with me. Although I do find it entertaining, I find it unbearably hard to deal with sometimes. My Ciel, the only Ciel who is capable of ever loving a monster like me."

I heard the footsteps move away from my door. After a few moments I opened my door and slowly followed the footsteps. I found myself at the door of Ciel's room. I stood behind the door evesdropping like one the maids.

"Have you heard from him?" I recognized this as the voice of my master.

"Yes, he seems to have found other one of 'em cats. Name it Ciel."

"I know already. Another filthy creature living in my estate. Sebastian has always been a cat obsessed moron."

"Um sir, I also heard him saying that he has these um strong feelings toward the cat, toward Ciel."

"I do not find this surprising. Sebastian does seem to be acting up lately. Maybe Tanaka should be relieving Sebastian of his role."

"Should you do something sir? When I was in the military occasionally something would happen like this. A man would miss his wife and there would happen to be a man who had the same hair color as his wife and so on... Sir, also what about the party, I know you do love chess, but it is at the Trancy's manor. Why are you coming to their property?"

"To play the game. I am the head of the Phantomhive I must come to one of their boring parties just to show my face."

"You are going to walk into a trap!"

"I am not walking alone, Sebastian will come with me as always."

"But Sir!"

"Bard it is time to take you leave. I need to collect my thoughts alone."

"Yes young master."

"They wouldn't dare pull a trap, after all I have something that he needs."


	4. A Dear Deceased

As Bard left I smiled at him, although I was repulsed by his action. Since it was for the young master I decided to spare his life this one time. As soon as Bard had left my sight I continued to come into Ciel's room.

"Took you long enough. Help me get out of my clothes," my young master, how cruel you are to be toying with my emotions even though you know of my feelings.

"Yes my Lord," I said as I bowed and began unbuttoning his shirt my eyes looking at his chest. I then removed his eyepatch to replace it with his sleeping eye patch. "Surely you are capable of removing your own pants, or do you need me to remove them for you."

"I can do it myself, turn away Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord as you command," I sighed as I turned around. After a few seconds I turned around and helped my young master button his nightshirt. My hand accidentally touched his chest. My master seemed to purr a little, but regained composure instantsly. "Would you like me to play music?"

"I am not a child, you may take your leave now Sebastian."

"Good night young master."

I heard a muffled voice coming from the covers as I shut the door. I wandered back into my room. As I entered my room I noticed a spider had weaved a web on top of my Ciel. I threw a knife at the spider, but the spider dodged and crawled away behind my desk. I looked at the web, written in the web was a message written in Chinese. Being well versed I immediately translated the web's message "Until then." I touched my Ciel's head. I felt no pulse. The spider had bitten my beloved kitty. I moved my desk to find the spider still there. I picked it up and stabbed it with my fork. Then slowly I ripped off each of the legs. The creature seemed to scream in pain, however I did not care. Then I got my sharpest blade and dove the knife into each of the creature's eight eyes. It was only a week until the party and Claude had already taken a dearly beloved of mine. I walked out of my room to continue my nightly rounds of the estate when I heard raven. Something is on the estate.


	5. A Punished Pet

I immediately check young master Ciel's room to make sure he is protected. I saw Ciel still sleeping. I brushed away his hair. After I ran to the other servants' rooms and alerted them. They all silently looked at each other and continued on their way. Tanaka looked at me. I bowed my head at him, a man who deserved respect from a hell of a butler like I. I went back to the young master's room. I stared at his face, then I looked out of the window. Finnian and Bard had taken their positions and Mey-Rin also had taken hers. I heard the raven's call, I ran to the forest in order to meet the enemy. As I waited I noticed that even though we have the top of the line security something seemed a bit out of place. No, it wasn't that something was out of place, it was that something fit in all too well. After fifteen minutes I heard the raven's call again, but in a different location. I started to leave, but then suddenly I felt a hand on my face. I turned to see Claude.

"Good evening Sebastian," said Claude as he continued to hold my face behind me. I drew out my knives, but then he caught my hand. His other hand still on my face, that hand slowly moved up towards my lips and started to rub. "What a naughty pet. Sebastian you really have gotten slower. The once mighty demon would sink as low as to name a cat after an unrequited love, how pathetic." As he said this he slipped his thumb into my mouth along with two of his fingers. The thumb and a finger prevented me from mutilating his finger, trapped he started to stick his free finger into my mouth.

"Intruder... Ciel," at this point I was gasping for any air that I could swallow.

"Hmm? Oh that thing? Lets just say that Grell let me walk one of his pets after I did him a small favor," Claude casually said this as his finger dove deeper into my mouth; my tongue at his finger's mercy. "You shouldn't worry about Ciel. He will be taken care of." When Claude said this he made a small, but fatal flaw, his thumb and his other finger weakened. I bit Claude's finger until it bleed, then I ground my teeth into his bone until I heard a nice few cracks. Claude retreated. I heard a faint scream coming from the young master's room.

"I am terribly sorry, but I must take my leave now. My master is in need of my services now."

"Damn you Sebastian!" Claude yelled as he tended to his newly made wound.

I sprinted and jumped onto the veranda outside of my master's room. Ciel was already awake.

"Sebastian I want to know immediately who awoke me without my permission!" ordered Ciel.

"There seems to be an intruder on the estate. It seems to be some sort of a monster."

"Well get rid of it and don't let me be awoken again!"

"Yes my lord as you command." I ran off towards were the servants where. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.


	6. Undead

What stood before me was Dracula. My young master's servant's attacks proved to be fruitless. Bullets, statues, and fire could not stop Dracula. Dracula was slowly walking towards the estate. According to the records he had already died and moved on. How was an imbecile like Grell able to have control over such a thing?

"Ah, I see you have found him," an all too familiar voice echoed in my ear. Undertaker.

"Yes I did. How was he able to survive and how did Grell?"

"So many questions, times running out Sebastian."

"Sigh, would you like a joke?"

"No, unfortunately even if I did you were never the best comedian."

"What would you like then?"

"Hmm. I would like some of your curry bread."

"Consider it done then. Now please, sir, answer my questions."

"Fine, Dracula was never killed to begin with. He was captured by the reapers and was held captive in order to be tested on. The towns' people's memory was cut out and replaced with fake memories. Now as for Grell, an odd looking man came into the building one day and I just happened to pass by. He showed something to Grell and in turn Grell showed something to him," the Undertaker smiled as he said this last part.

"Any ideas how to destroy it once and for all?"

"Silly Sebastian! Dracula was captured by yours truly. You must recapture him, and you must not harm him or else darkness will seep out of him and create something new. If you did not know already physical attacks do not harm him. Now I must leave, too much sun is bad for my health," as the Undertaker ran off he dropped an umbrella.

"Sebastian! I am running out of things to use!" cried Finnian as he started to through rocks and gravel. After he said this Mey-Rin and Bard also said that they too were running out of ammunition. I ran to the kitchen and quickly sewn together 1000 garlic plants together in a circle. Daylight was approaching rather quickly. I ran Dracula; however he smiled and ran through me. I threw the garlic circle around him. Trapped by the scent he stood still until the day came. Screams of agony came when the first beam of light hit him. I then alerted the reapers who gladly took him off my shoulders. After words I choked Grell into talking.

"Sorry Bassy, but I had too! Ugh-!" said Grell as I could feel his wind pipe breaking. "Claude told ... me to... give... to you!" I let him go to open the envelope that Grell gave. As I opened it there was a chess piece, a pawn to be exact, and a card saying "Your turn."


	7. Bubbles

I gripped the piece until it turned into dust. As for the paper I ripped it up. I would never have my young master endanger himself more than he already is. I walked to my room and sat down on the bed and picked up My Ciel to bury him. I went outside to see the Undertaker. After making him another promise of two curry breads I was able to get the perfect casket for My Ciel. I dug a grave and placed My Ciel in it. After I came back I woke up Ciel.

"Sebastian prepare my bath," he ordered as he struggled with a button on his shirt.

"Yes young master." I bowed and prepared the bath. I added bubbles. After I came back to get Ciel

"Sebastian! Why are there bubbles everywhere?"

"I am sorry, would you like me to prepare a new bath"

"No, its ok. You already prepared the bath and it would be a waste of water and soap. But next time I would like a bubble bath I will tell you specifically." Young master Ciel loves bubble baths. I left to get towels. When I came back Ciel was trying to wash his hair. He completely forgot the back of his head. I chuckled.

"Sebastian! Stop laughing and come over here at once!"

"It would be my pleasure." I rolled up my sleeves and began to touch his soft hair and smooth out the bubbles. A bubble landed on the young master's face. I faced him and touched his forehead, then slid my hand on his eye with the contract on it. That was the only thing that connected us together. I then moved my hand to his lips. I then rubbed his lips, knowing full well that they would never be mine. To hold, to fondle, to kiss, or to love as I thought this upper adomen seemed to heart.

It was only a day until the tournament. I continued to clean the estate, then a letter came in the mail. It read:

"The tournament will be held through the following days: January 1- 6. I personally invite and highly recemmend that the Earl Phantomhive stays at my estate during the tournament and before tournament, immediately. A room will be provided, please bring your butler and your servants. Yours, Alois Tracy," as I read this to my master he shuddered and ordered me to pack his bags and to get ready. I went to my room to pack extra utensils and my suitcase. I looked outside my window. I breathed on the glass and wrote: Goodbye My Ciel. I called a carriage. A few hours later we arrived at the Trancy's estate. We walked through the gates, and knocked on the door.


	8. Settings

"Who is it?" I heard Alois call, knowing full well who it was and why we were here.

"It's me... Ciel Phantomhive!" my master always knew how to answer.

"Co-ming! Be there in a second!" Alois opened the door and greeted us with a sickening smile. Quickly after Claude came to greet us. "Claude, why was I the master of the house dirtying my hand by opening the door?"

"I was-" Claude replied.

"Aww Claude you are too late!" as Alois said this he slapped Claude in front of us. "Don't let it happen again, okay?"He flashed another sickening smile. I heard Claude mention something about the preparations.

"Ah, thank you for allowing us to stay; you are very generous lord Tracy. Claude, a true butler would never tell his master something while honored guests are in the same room. This is something that should you should work on," as I said this I saw Alois grab Claude's shoulder and display such a taunting smile. I almost felt pity for Claude to have such a master.

"Thank you Sebastian, I will keep this in mind. However might I give you advice? It is not a butler's place to correct another butler and to eves drop in the same hour. Please keep this in mind," said Claude as he gently pushed away his master.

"Enough bickering you two, come, show us to our rooms," said my master impatiently.

"Claude," ordered Alois.

"Yes, your highness. In the invitation you would be provided only one room-"said Claude.

"Ciel and I are going to sleep together during this time and Sebastian will be staying in the same room as Claude!" as Alois said this I had a strong urge to snap his neck. Claude smiled at me and licked his lips.

"Disgusting! To sleep with another man!" said Ciel. Although I was happy that he was not going to sleep with Alois, I also was disheartened.

"Just kidding! You fell for it Ciel! Hahaha! Did you see that Claude? Ciel fell for it! You won't have to sleep with me, yet, you will be provided a room," as Alois said this he started to dance around Claude.

"Humph, my butler will accompany me in that room. I will sleep on the bed and he can sleep on the floor," said Ciel coldly.

"No, I am sorry to say that such treatment even for a butler will not be done here in the Trancy's estate. No, Sebastian will stay in my room. My room just so happens to have two beds," said Claude never taking his eyes off of me. "Unless, you spurn the Trancy's generosity."

"Do not worry young master. I am sure that Claude will act like a dignified butler," I said.

After word Alois showed Ciel to his room, while Claude bowed and showed me to his. A perfectly normal room, with two beds very close together and without a window. I noticed that the posts of the beds were bolted to the floor. I lifted my pillow and found a spider. I crushed its head. I turned to see Claude lock the door behind him.

"Finally, I have Sebastian Michaelis trapped in my web."


	9. Trapped

"Please keep in mind Claude that you are acting improper and childish. Much like your master, the Earl of Tracy, and such behavior are looked down upon by society," with each word I said he seemed to come closer to me.

"While on the topic of my master, he is also acting improper to your master, the proud Earl of Phantomhive."

I began to run towards the door, but an invisible force seemed to stop me. "Claude, what this is!"

"My web, it is stronger than a diamond, but smaller than a normal spider's thread. Do you like it Sebastian? I believe that this was the only possible thing that would be worthy of trapping such a great game as yourself," He said as he appeared right in front of me. I tried to reach for my knives, but the web stopped me I felt the strands all over my entire body.

"Claude! I never thought that you would sink this low and-"

"Would you like to know more about my web Sebastian? Like a spider I can manipulate the web. If like I could make you dance," he touched my face, "or do whatever I like," he continue while his yellow eyes stared into my eyes. Suddenly he kissed me, my body flinched and as a result I was cut deeply.

"Bastard!" I moved my head and hit him. Cuts appeared all over my body. With the increased blood being lost I felt my muscles slowly start to weaken.

"Hm, a small price to pay for such a divine bliss," as Claude said this he reached up and started to move a thread with his right hand. I instantly felt something below my belt, the remaining blood rushed to my face. "Ah Sebastian can you feel that? Can you feel me?" before I could reply to his question he pulled another thread with his left hand. Suddenly my jacket and my shirt where turned into bits and pieces of ribbon.

"You are just as lecherous as common prostitute!"

He continued with his right hand on that thread, my legs became weak. Soon they became limp. Letting go of the strand in his left hand grabbed several seemingly invisible strings and pulled on them. Soon my legs parted, as I was helpless to stop them. His right hand continued to flicker even more, I felt it directly. I made an embarrassing noise as I gasped for air. Claude came even closer to me.


	10. Warning! Please read!

**Please read this WARNING before you read Chapter 10 (If you do not read this and claim injury or metal injury it is due to your lack of reading this warning): has a light case of bestiality, by continuing to read that chapter you recognizing that it does have a light case of bestiality. By no means should you feel inclined to continue reading Chapter 10. I, TheOrangeRose, am not liable for you reading Chapter 10, or anything relating to the chapter or my series (Checkmate) in general. This includes legally or anything of that sort. Please note again that if you chose to ignore this warning it is at your own risk and at your own personal liability. If a third party decides to use a chapter or my series they must notify me first. Otherwise I will be filing charges. Also if a third party also chooses to ignore this warning it is their liability. If you have any questions please send me a message personally, not through the review system. If you do decide to do that I will delete your review, sadly. I am sorry for reacting; however I am not sorry for taking this seriously. Thank you for read this warning and all of the words that are in it. **

This Spanish copy is all thanks to Google Translator (I do not own anything except the message, all of the translations rightfully belong to Google Translator)

**Por favor, lea este aviso antes de leer el Capítulo 10 (Si usted no lee esto y reclamar daños, o daño de metal que se debe a la falta de lectura de este aviso): tiene una caja de luz de la bestialidad, al continuar la lectura de ese capítulo que reconocer que que tiene un caso claro de la bestialidad. De ninguna manera se siente inclinado a seguir leyendo el capítulo 10. I, TheOrangeRose, no soy responsable de usted leyendo el capítulo 10, o cualquier cosa relacionada con el capítulo o mi serie (Jaque Mate) en general. Esto incluye la ley ni nada por el estilo. Tenga en cuenta una vez más que, si opta por ignorar esta advertencia, es bajo su propio riesgo y bajo su responsabilidad personal. Si un tercero decide usar un capítulo o mi serie me deben notificar en primer lugar. De lo contrario, será la presentación de cargos. Además, si un tercero también hace caso omiso de esta advertencia es su responsabilidad. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta por favor envíeme un mensaje personal, no a través del sistema de revisión. Si usted decide hacer eso voy a borrar tu opinión, por desgracia. Lo siento por la reacción, sin embargo no me arrepiento para tomar esto en serio. Gracias por leer esta advertencia y todas las palabras que están en él.**


	11. Friends

**BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ THE WARNING!**

"Claude! Do... not... dare... of... doing... such... a... thing," I said as my breath started to hasten.

"Hmm? Oh not I yet, however my friends will gladly do such a thing for me," Claude made a low and high pitched whistle. Suddenly two large spiders started to come towards him. They landed on his shoulders. The spiders came towards me. One spider was positioned on my area, while the other spider boldly one entered my pants. It then continues until it had also reached that spot. Claude smiled as his glasses flashed. "Let us begin," he made another whistle and the spiders seemed to move around. I let out another gasp, and then I looked at Claude who smiled. Who made another whistle, and then the spiders continued moving at an even faster pace. I was close to being ready, and then I heard a knock on the door.

"Claude, the young master has order for dinner to be served," I heard Hannah say.

"It seems that my master is always bothering me at the wrong times. Please remember that you and your master must stay here during the tournament. I look forward to after dinner," He then whistled again, the spiders went away, leaving me with a mess. Then he let go of the threads and then pulled on a single strand, then wound up all of the threads. "I advise you to freshen yourself up before dinner," after he said this he unlocked the door and closed it.

"Bastard!" I said as I changed my clothes into formal wear and tended to my wounds. I then ran into my master's room. I found him pouting. "Is there something wrong young master?"

"Nothing is wrong Sebastian," as Ciel said this he looked at me and glared. I saw that they were playing a game of chess. Ciel was always the black colored pieces, and by deduction Alois was the white piece. Then I noticed that both Ciel and Alois were in checkmate. How uncommon. This tournament would be very interesting. Then I heard another knock I opened the door to see Hannah.

"Dinner is being served, please come as soon as you are ready," as she said this she closed the door.

"Let us go Sebastian. I am ready," Ciel stood up and walked toward the door.

"Yes my lord." While we were walking toward the dining room we saw many others being welcomed into the house hold. We then arrived at the dining room.

"Welcome to dinner!" said Alois who seemed to appear magically. After we ate Alois stood up. "Thank you for coming to my chess tournament! You all must be wondering what the prize is for winning! The prize is whatever the winner wants! Money, deeds, or anything you want!"

The Undertaker then said, "What if you want something that isn't a material?"

"Whatever the winner would like to have," Claude answered as he looked at me.

"With that let the games begin! The first match will be Ciel against Paula, Aberline against Undertaker, Lord Aleister Chamber against Claude, myself against Charles Grey, Lady Elizabeth against Lord Randall, and finally Sebastian against Hannah. May the best player win!"


	12. Friends clean

"Claude, the young master has order for dinner to be served," I heard Hannah say.

"It seems that my master is always bothering me at the wrong times. Please remember that you and your master must stay here. I advise you to freshen yourself up before dinner," after he said this he unlocked the door and closed it. Bastard!" I said as I changed my clothes into formal wear and tended to my wounds. I then ran into my master's room. I found him pouting. "Is there something wrong young master?"

"Nothing is wrong Sebastian," as Ciel said this he looked at me and glared. I saw that they were playing a game of chess. Ciel was always the black colored pieces, and by deduction Alois was the white piece. Then I noticed that both Ciel and Alois were in checkmate. How uncommon. This tournament would be very interesting. Then I heard another knock I opened the door to see Hannah.

"Dinner is being served, please come as soon as you are ready," as she said this she closed the door.

"Let us go Sebastian. I am ready," Ciel stood up and walked toward the door.

"Yes my lord." While we were walking toward the dining room we saw many others being welcomed into the house hold. We then arrived at the dining room.

"Welcome to dinner!" said Alois who seemed to appear magically. After we ate Alois stood up. "Thank you for coming to my chess tournament! You all must be wondering what the prize is for winning! The prize is whatever the winner wants! Money, deeds, or anything you want!"

The Undertaker then said, "What if you want something that isn't a material?"

"Whatever the winner would like to have," Claude answered as he looked at me.

"With that let the games begin! The first match will be Ciel against Paula, Aberline against Undertaker, Lord Aleister Chamber against Claude, myself against Charles Grey, Lady Elizabeth against Lord Randall, and finally Sebastian against Hannah. May the best player win!"


	13. Round 1

After Alois' little speech everyone went into the ballroom. Once there, we picked numbers from a hat. Hannah and my number was number six. Number six's setting was the garden green house. As we went to the green house we passed a beautiful blue rose.

"Excuse me, why was there a blue rose?" I asked. A blue rose is certainly something that one does not see normally.

"The young master wanted something that no one except him could have. Claude then planted an immortal blue rose," said Hannah as she opened the door to the green house. Then we sat down and began. Hannah played as the white pieces and I as the black pieces. As we started the game all that was heard was the clicking of pieces on the marble board.

"How may I ask, is your master planning on granting a person's wish?" I asked as I took Hannah's bishop with my pawn.

"My master has connections to those alive, those who are not, and those like ourselves who are neither," said Hannah as she took my pawn with her other bishop.

"Why would he want to hold a chess tournament?" I asked as I took Hannah's last bishop with another pawn.

"My master has his reasons for starting a tournament just as your master has reasons for entering into the tournament," said Hannah as she moved her king.

"Hmm, is that so? Hannah, I do believe that you are now in checkmate," I said as I took her last piece, the queen, with my pawn.

"Yes, I am. Please go to the ballroom and tell them of your win," said Hannah as she started to clean up the board.

"I will, but one final question. If you do not mind," I asked. There was still on thing that bothered me. "How was your master able to have such a close connection with the grim reapers?" I asked.

"I never once mentioned that my master had a close connection to the grim reapers," said Hannah as continued to clean.

I bowed and thanked her for the game. She did likewise and I left. As I made my way into the ballroom I could not but wonder who else Alois had connections with. As I told a Trancy servant of my win I looked to see who else had finished. Soon every partaker in this inane tournament came into the ballroom. Alois and Claude then walked onto the little stage that was made. Claude cleared his throat then began.

"The next game will be held at 9:00 in the morning. Please come to the ballroom to pick your number and to meet with your competitor. The Earl of Phantomhive will be against Undertaker and the winner of that match must then compete against myself. Sebastian Michaelis will be against Lord Randall and the winner of that match must then compete against the Earl of Trancy. Those who have lost may either stay and observe or leave the estate. Thank you for participating," said Claude as Alois and him walked off the stage. "I look forward to tonight," Claude whispered in my ear.


	14. Under the Influence

I glared at Claude. I looked at Ciel who was talking to Elizabeth.

"Young master, I advise you to go to sleep early. Unless you would like to do otherwise?" I asked as I smiled at Elizabeth. I smiled, but inside I was silently screaming. Young master pouted and said goodbye to Elizabeth. It is nothing personal lady Elizabeth, but you are just not suited for Ciel.

"Wipe off that smirk Sebastian," said Ciel as he stormed off ahead of me.

"What do imply young master?"

"Hmph, you can't prevent this forever," he said. I already knew that I couldn't. But until that time I will. Just be mine until then.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, young master,"

"Leave me, good night," he said as we stopped in front of the door.

"Do require my services?"

"No! Good night Sebastian!" and with that he shut the door in my face. I peeked in and saw Alois and Ciel talking.

"Are you super sure? He won't like it," said Alois.

"I don't plan on losing. As for you I demand that you honor your proposition," said Ciel.

"Don't you know that it is rude to eve's drop?" said Claude as he shut the door gently. He then grabbed my hand and took me into our room. Then he locked the door again.

"Acting like a mere child again, aren't we Claude?" I said as I started to check my bed for spiders.

"You are one to talk Sebastian. I see you acting like a beggar towards you master. Pitiful really,"

"Claude, whatever you have planned in that acorn sized brain is not going to work,"

"Won't it?" Suddenly he ran towards me. I jumped on the wall to evade him. Suddenly I felt very odd. My chest started to get very hot and my voice was much muffled. Losing my balance I fell, but was able to stand. "I see the aphrodisiac is starting to work,"

"The food! Bloody bastard!" I fell to the ground. This was a very high dosage. To a human it would be lethal.

"Sebastian Michaelis, tonight you are finally mine," he took a step closer to me. Mustering as much strength I had I pushed him away with my hand. My member was starting to feel the effect. "It's too late..." Claude grabbed me and kissed me. He removed his glasses and put his hand in my area. He started to fondle it, twisting, and pinching. The sensation vibrated through my body. I felt his finger in me. Soon it was two, then three, then four. I could feel the blood pour out from my insides. Abruptly he took his hand out. "It's too late... tonight to do anything," That goddamn bastard smiled and put on his glasses. I crumpled to the ground.

"Do, something, about, this, now, its, your, faul-,"

"What exactly do you want me to do? If you don't say it properly then I won't know,"

"I, want, the, antidote,"

"There is none. I created this especially for you. What are you going to do? Rather what do want me to do now?"

I closed my eyes and...


	15. 15 mins

**Hi! It's me the warning sign again! So quick rundown is that the following is hardcore in my book, so here is the contract by reading this you understands that this is graphic and hardcore yaoi. By continuing to read this chapter you also understand that this is hardcore. The definition of "hardcore" is something that is made for mature audiences. Please do not sue, me, because you reading this chapter you are accepting and ageing to not sue me or punish me by law or another matter. If you ignore this warning then you are agreeing to it. THIS CONTRACT CAN BE CHANGED AT ANYTIME. Otherwise happy thanksgiving! **

I trembled as I took a breath. I looked drowsily at Claude, who at that time seemed to be in his sick fantasy again. I then stumbled to my bed and fell on its face first. I did not have enough strength to move anymore. I felt feverish all over.

"Come now Sebastian, I was looking forward to you groveling and begging me to comfort you,"

"It... looks... like ... we both... didn't get... what... we... wanted...,"

"Hmm, you didn't get what you wanted, however I will still get what I want. I wasn't planning on telling you, but it seems that I have no choice. Your plate wasn't the only one that I drugged,"

Young master! If that sick blood fuck did anything to him I will rip out his eyes, tear apart his muscle, and then sew him back together again. "Young master!"

"Nice guess, but no not him now,"

"Who?"

"My young master,"

Had Claude lost his mind? "Why?"

"You will soon see, Sebastian that being raped over and over again you may start to have a fear of sex. So I, how should I say? Gave him a nudge in the right direction. Did you know that my young master is extremely intolerant of any drug? So when I drugged his food lightly it took a full effect on him. Actually it should be reaching its full effect as we are speaking. I have told Hannah to make sure that no one will come in, or out,"

"Bastard!" I started to get up, but then Claude put his hand on my head and pushed it down even further. I couldn't move. I felt his hand on my behind; he started to stroke it gently as one might do to a cat. He then started to unpeel my bottom clothing, he only left my under garment on. It was the last of my dignity. I could feel his hand over the clothing, moving in a circular motion. Much like how a shark would circle its prey.

"Do you feel this Sebastian?" I made no response, nor could I even make a response should I even want to. "I will take the silence as a no. How about now?" He started to push on the hole again. I could feel my blood pour out. "Sebastian! I didn't know that you go through a monthly cycle!" I let out a whimper. I then bit my lips and gritted my teeth. "Still no answer. Well it is late after all, so I should be going on my way soon. Sebastian I will make you a deal. If you can stay silent for the next fifteen minutes then you can go, if you don't then you won't be a hell of a butler to Ciel anymore. Agreed?"

"Fine...ah!" I sighed.

"And so we begin," as he said this he put his finger in, through the cloth. Once inside he started to move around. Flickering like a flame from one side to another. Blood started to come out even more rapidly. "Hmmm, it seems that I don't have to lubricate it now," he then started to rub his member on my face gently. "I would ask you to do me a favor, but I know that now you would do a bad job at this moment. Do you think that your young master would do a better job?" Only ten more minutes to go, until I could leave and help Ciel. Claude then used his member to tap me on my head, and then he went behind me and thrust into me. Blood was pouring out of me and dripping onto the ground. He then waited; I could feel it throbbing inside of me. He was melting my insides. He then plunged in deeper and deeper into me. I could feel my consciousness fade away. Over and over again he slammed into me. Eventually I started to react to it. As I was about to climax I felt something move inside of my member. I looked down and a worm was inside of my member. I looked at Claude, who smiled. After that smile I started to pass out. Claude took his member out and saying, "You won, but you are in no shape to claim your reward. You will have another chance tomorrow," After this he took out the worm and I was finally able to climax.

"AHHHH!" It was Ciel. I tried to get up, but Claude pushed me down again. "AHHH! NO! I DON'T WANT IT! NO!"

I heard it again and used the last of my strength to try and get up, but Claude pushed me down again. "If you have that much energy left maybe you can give me some,".

"The deal!" I said as I was able to push Claude's hand off. I then put on my clothes and ran to the my young master's door. Hannah had left her post. I opened the door to see Alois laughing, Ciel still had all of his clothes on. I looked at the bed, at Alois, and Ciel. Everything was fine, except Ciel had a smile on his face.


	16. Advice from Thompson

"Did I call you Sebastian? Why are you here?" said Ciel as his smile vanished.

"I thought I heard something. Excuse me, but Alois do you feel fine?" I asked as I stepped into the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I feel fine Sebastian! You worry too much. Claude you should take note of what Sebastian does," said Alois as he went toward Claude. He then nibbled on Claude's ear. Claude smiled at me.

"I will, how are you, Sebastian?" said Claude as he licked his lips at me. Suddenly the drug acted again. I found myself on one knee and panting heavily. "Hmm do you have a fever? Maybe I should bring you back to our room to rest,"

"Sebastian should sleep here! I can sleep with you Claude! I would love to actually," said Alois as he kicked me. "Sebastian you can sleep with Ciel!"

"If you must, you may accompany me to bed. I didn't know that you could catch one," said Ciel.

"With that my master and I will retire to our room," said Claude as he shut the door.

"You can sleep on the bed, just this once. You can't lose the next game. You winning this tournament are essential. The Phantomhive name will be tarnished if you don't win," Ciel looked away. I prepared for bed and sat on the covers. Soon Ciel was fast asleep; I myself was still suffering from the drug. After a few hours I stood up and left my master's side. I then went to Claude's room to try and find the antidote.

When I arrived there I opened the door to see Alois hugging Claude. Claude's eyes were still open, when they noticed me his smile returned.

"Hmm? Why are you here Sebastian? Have you come for more?" said Claude as he stared into my eyes, lighting my whole body on fire.

"Don't bother talking, you know what I am after," I said as I looked at Alois as he gripped Claude tighter. "Don't talk so loud you might awaken your master,"

"It doesn't matter," said Claude as he looked disdainfully at his master who started to tear up.

"He might be having a bad dream,"

"Why should I care what my food is dreaming about?" said Claude as he smiled at Alois. "I have often thought about killing him when he is sleeping, but I figured that it would be more entertaining to do it when he is awake,"

"Stop wasting time. Give the antidote to me," I said as I revealed a particularly sharp knife. I myself sharpened personally while at the Phantomhive estate.

"Ask Thompson,"

I started to leave when I heard Alois' voice say something along the lines of "Stay," to Claude. I turned around to see Claude kiss Alois.

"Yes your majesty,"

My stomach wretched, it must be the aphrodisiac. I must find Thompson. I left the room silently. I then saw Thompson walk toward the ball room. I walked toward him.

"Yes?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Where is the antidote?" I asked as my stomach lurched even more than before.

"Come with me," he said as he lit a candle by using the friction of his hands. I followed him to the garden. He pointed to a blue rose, the same rose that I had been admiring when I was playing against Hannah. He took some of the soil around the flower and wrapped it in a leaf from the plant. "Please eat it,"

I took the self made antidote and put in my mouth. It melted in my mouth; my saliva seemed to taste like tears after eating it. My pain and my heart stopped immediately. "Thank you Thompson,"

"It is my duty to follow commands,"

"Thompson, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly,"

"This tournament, what is its real purpose?" as I said this a smile rolled across Thompson's face. It was quite out of place.

"I could tell you, but that would be going against my master's wishes,"

"I guess I will have to figure it out on my own,"

"However I will offer you some advice, for a small favor of course,"

"What is the favor?"

"I will tell you later, do not worry it will not harm anyone,"

"Fine," I held my hand out. Thompson shook it; he then started into the mansion. He turned around and looked at me. He licked his lips and walked closer to me. He shook my hand and grabbed it.

"Enjoy the scenery,"

Hi it's me! I am sooo sorry for the late updates! Thank you so much reviewing and reading! Happy New Year!


	17. A little Grell in everyone

I wonder what on earth Thompson meant by that. "Enjoy the scenery," I can only wonder what he meant by that. I looked up at the window by my master's room. I feel a sudden heat come over me; I lust and love my master. I dream of having he scream in my ear and have his small body under my control. Him squirming in vain to escape from my control, when he would claw at my back I would bite his neck and leave a mark there. Everywhere on his small body there would be a mark of me on him. If he tries to leave me I will thrust into his small hole, one after another until he does not have enough energy to try to defeat fate. Then he will be my little doll, after I am done with him and the semen is seeping from his adorable hole I will make sure that nothing will come between us again. Perhaps I have a little Grell in me? What a disgusting thought.

After easily entering and sliding to his side I closed my eyes for a few hours. I look up to see my master still sleeping. I got dressed and looked at my master's dreaming face. I lifted the cover. I slid my hand over his member and rubbed him through the cloth. I felt a reaction, and then I saw a reaction. Placing the cover back I waited for him to arise.

"Sebastian, wake up-," he said as he noticed how firm and awake his member was.

"Yes?"

"Just go! Just go!" he said as he pointed at the door. I turned and left. I walked around until I saw the young master come out with his hair unbrushed, socks not fully pulled up, and his tie not even close to finished. I came over to him and straightened out his hair. I then pulled and caressed his leg as I pulled up the sock and then I started to tie the bow. I felt his neck. I had a thought that if I kill him, he will only belong to me. This was replaced with him looking off to the distance. He was hungry.

"Let us make our way to the hall,"

As we went over to the hall I pulled out his chair and sat next to him. Thompson and his brothers served us. I tasted the food, it was passable, but the sauce was off. A little too sweet.

"Excuse me, but when is your master coming out to eat?" said Ciel as he had another piece of the meal.

"He already ate," said Thompson. He turned towards me and stared at me right in the face and licked his lips. Had all of the people in this estate learned this from their master? He bowed and left.

"What a horrible server," said Ciel as he started picking at his food. Soon Alois came twirling towards us.

"Hello everyone! The tournament is going to start now!" he said.

"Are blind as you are stupid? We are the only ones here!" said Ciel as he stood up and glared at Alois. The young master was still very tired.

"But this is all we need! Undertaker tried a deadly poison on him and collapsed. A doll that the undertaker made came and told me. As for Lord Randall, he was discovered dead after being slit in a vein then having maggots implanted in the veins. All of this was done when he was sleeping due to a drug. Oh well the world can stand to lose something like it."

"How interesting, since it was this early in the morning the police and investigators wouldn't know that the entire he was asleep because of a drug," said Ciel as he looked at Alois. Alois rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"So let's start!" he said as he got ready the chart. "Me against Sebastian and Claude against Ciel!"

"I propose a change of plans. I would like to be against you Alois and Sebastian against Claude," he said.

"Sure! I would love it!" he Alois as he bent down and was equal to Ciel's height. Ciel was about to slap him when Alois grabbed his hands and gnawed on his blue diamond. He then let go. Ciel looked at his finger and found that the ring was gone. Alois smiled and the ring was on his tongue. "It looks better on me!"

"Give the earl back his ring, you wouldn't want him to tell mommy or daddy about it," said Claude as he kissed Alois and spat the ring out. He then flicked it back at Ciel. Ciel smacked the ring down on the floor.

"This is where it belongs after being in the hands of such low lives," he said as he looked at me.

"Let the games begin! Ciel and I will be in the court yard and Claudie and Sebby will be in library. Claude," when Alois called Claude he stuck out his tongue and showed the mark. "I order you to not lose!"

"Yes, your majesty," said Claude as he bowed in front of Alois.

"Sebastian, I order you to win quickly. My midday tea and sweets are to be done without delay," said Ciel as he raised his eye patch fully revealing the contract.

"Yes, my Lord," I said as I kissed his hand. We then moved to our locations. After entering the library there was a small table with the game on top right by the window that showed where the masters were playing. I sat down on the side that had the black players. Claude sat across.

"White starts first," said Claude as he smiled at me. "Pawn to B4," With that the game started.

Here I am Yay! I am so happy to write again, da!

Who will win and move on? \ (^_^)/ happy soon to be v-day!


End file.
